Beyond the Game
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: What happened after the end of Final Fantasy VII? Read this story dedicated to my Friend Tifa to find out!!
1. Prologe

Prologue:  
  
It has been 18 years since Cloud Strife defeated the legendary Sephiroth. People have finally come to accept that Sephiroth is not the hero he was turned out to be. But Cloud is still given constant praise from those around him, especially the ones he's only just met. He meets a lot of new people what with his new job and all.  
  
Let me back up. After holy came the world was left in a bit of a mess. A lot of people had died including President Rufus Shinra and quite a lot of the rest of the staff. But a lot of people had survived as well and they had got to work clearing up all the cities and the planet. And as for Shinra Inc. well they elected Cloud in charge.  
  
Cloud then turned Shinra Inc. into a hydroelectric power company. (Hydro- electricity is gotten by waterfalls. ask your science teacher I can't be bothered explaining!) and moved it's headquarters to the Nibelheim mountains. SOLDIER still existed however they were no longer infused with maco. There main purpose being to defend towns and villages from monsters. The Turks also carried on finding possible SOLDIERS but all the side stuff like Murder had been long forgotten. The Turks also prevented international conflict, which had arisen between several towns.  
  
The Turks were well regarded and did a load of stuff that was kept secret from the general public. An example of this would be there anti-terrorist organisation and the PPP, which stood for The Planet Protection Program.  
  
Anyway Cloud is now the President of Shinra. Enough about that!!! What about the other characters? Well, Cid Highwind was now the Head of Shinra's new Inter-space Travel program and was currently building a new Rocket, which he had named after his wife, Shera.  
  
Reeve was still a member of the Turks along with Elena and Reno. Rude had died when one of Midgar's upper plates and fallen on him. Tseng (who'd somehow managed to survive despite the fact he died in the game) and Scarlet had disappeared but rumour had it that they'd run of and got married. (Guess it doesn't matter if Tseng's alive or dead anyway!!!) As for Midgar, that had just been abandoned however there was work on building a new city where it used to stand, people had come to name it New Midgar but it hadn't been given a name yet. Other towns had been built but I'll go into that later.  
  
Barret Wallace had returned to Coral Village with Marlene and was helping the villages rebuild there home. He was planning on building a Hydro- electric generator there but for some reason the villages didn't seem to like that idea!  
  
Nanaki had returned to Cosmo Canyon and found that he was really good with children so he started up a school. In fact some of the worlds smartest people had been to his school!  
  
As for Yuffie she was the same as she always was. Stealing peoples Materia whenever possible. Because of her help in saving the world Wutai is now even more of a tourist destination than ever, a fact that Yuffie has taken personal offence too and moved to Costa Del Sol. Why is not to be asked.  
  
As for Tifa and Vincent. They had gotten married and moved to one of the new towns, which had been built on the same continent as Wutai, but in the south. Their village was called Ranzaga. Tifa owned a new bar called The Final Heaven and Vincent had become a successful author and had written several books on moral issues. They had a fifteen-year-old daughter who this story is about. (You'll find out about her later!) And a 19-year-old son. (Again you'll find out about him later.)  
  
Well that's it for the basic history, please read my story!!!! 


	2. Just another normal day

Chapter 1: Just another normal day...  
  
It was the last day of term. Three girls were sitting in the back row of the classroom. The one on the left had long blond hair left loose with eyes as blue as the sky. (At least when the sky is actually blue not gray like it is so often here in Burmecia.... err England!!!!) She was wearing a white top with a long white skirt. A silver necklace was worn around her neck with the letter 'T'. She looked like a fairy tale princess. Her name was Thea. Next to her was a girl who was pretty much her opposite. She had long Black hair tied up in a high ponytail, she also had blue eyes but hers were more an electric blue. She was wearing a short red dress that only she could get away with wearing to school. All the guys were in love with her and she knew it. She also had a silver necklace around her neck but the letter on hers was 'B' for Blaize. No one would have guessed that these two were cousins. they were practically sisters really, after all they both lived together with there Grandma. Both of there real mother's had died, but that's a different story. (Enchantress by L.J. Smith, so what if i stole the characters!!!!!!)  
The third girl was called Ria. She had long black hair with brown parts at the front, unusual but perfectly natural. (An explanation comes later, don't worry!!!) Her eyes were Ruby red and emitted an eerie glow which would have been called a 'mako glow' but people had stopped been infused with mako energy years ago. She was wearing a blue top with black jeans under a long black coat, which she had been told to take of countless times but hadn't bothered to listen. The other two girls could easily be described as beautiful but she outshone them by far. Pity about her attitude problem!!!  
  
"This is so boring" Whined Ria. "I mean what's the point of reports? I know I'm failing everything, you don't have to keep reminding me."  
"It's to let your parents know how your doing" Said Thea amused.  
"And your not failing everything." Said Blaize. "You got a 'A' in art last term. And a 'A' in P.E." (P.E. stands for Physical Education. I think you American's call it sport or something, I don't know and don't care!!!)  
"Yeah and a "E" in all my other subjects" Said Ria. (Here an E is the lowest grade) "And I didn't even get that in Maths!!!"  
"Maybe you should try listening, I heard you learn more that way" Said there teacher over hearing the conversation. And handing out the last few reports.  
"Well you can all go now." Said there teacher as Everyone gets up and heads towards the door. "AND DON'T READ YOUR REPORTS THERE FOR YOUR PARENTS NOT YOU" he called as they left the classroom.  
  
As soon as they left the school grounds they opened there reports. Ria's was pretty much as she predicted and Thea had got straight A's as usual. Blaise's was pretty much your typical report.  
"No more school!!!" Said Ria. "EVER"  
"Your not coming back?" Thea asked.  
"What!!! Me come back here? No way!!!" Said Ria. "Why would i want to do that? I'm going to go to Nibelheim and become a turk!!!"  
"Cool!!!" Said Blaize. "Wish i could come too but i know i won't be allowed!!!"  
"I won't be allowed either but i'm still going!!!" Said Ria detemined to carry out her life's dream no matter what.  
"Now hang on." Thea interupted. "What are you trying to say? That your just going to quit school and go off to be a turk against your parents wishes!!! And you think you'r going to get away with it?"  
"Yes, except the getting away with it part." Said Ria.  
"You know that.... never mind whatever i say won't change your mind." Said Thea giving up  
"yeah it'll just make her more detemined!!!" Said Blaize."Well remember to write to us and come visit som time won't you!!!"  
"Blaize!!!!" said Thea.  
"What? We both know she's going to go!!!" Blaize argued.  
"Guess your right. So when are you leaving?" Asked Thea.  
"I don't know, a few weeks maybe." Said Ria thinking 'tonight'.  
"We'll call you!" Said Thea as she and Blaize started walking towards there home.  
"Yeah, whatever!" Ria called over her sholder as she started walking towards her mothers bar.  
  
When Ria got home she gretted her mum by her first name. Simply to annoy her!!! "Hi Tifa!!"  
Her mother however was in a good mood and didn't care. She didn't care normally anyway. This really annoyed Ria because what's the fun of annoying someone who won't be annoyed? Anyway, back onto things that make sense!!!!  
"Can i see your report?" Asked Tifa.  
"If you must." Said Ria handing over her report and escaping upstairs!!!! Tifa sat back and read the report. About five seconds later....  
  
"LURECIA VALENTINE!!!! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" She screamed up the stairs.  
"MY NAME IS RIA!!!" She shouted back. "GET IT RIGHT!!!!!!"  
"I SAID COME DOWN!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?" She called back down.  
"LURECIA!!!" Shouted Tifa.  
"TIFA!!!" She shouted back.  
"RIGHT THAT'S IT. I'M TELLING YOUR FATHER!!!!" Shouted Tifa.  
"OK!!!!" Shouted back Ria turning on her Radio!!!!  
"Why do i bother?" Tifa asked herself. As she prepared to open up her bar for the night!!!  
  
So what do you think? Do you like her? Should i write more? And what will her father say? Please review. If you don't review i'll set Yuffie on you!! Now NOBODY wants that. Do they? 


End file.
